


Spooky time with Seoksoon

by myungjunsbelly



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Autumn, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Halloween, seoksoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myungjunsbelly/pseuds/myungjunsbelly
Summary: short little moments shared between seoksoon during the halloween season





	Spooky time with Seoksoon

“IT’S TIME,” Soonyoung shouted from across the flat. He came barging in the room looking excited as ever. October 1st. The time for spookiness has come. He ran up to Seokmin with a box in his arms which he then threw down on the floor. The two, overjoyed, opened up the box to reveal an assortment of Halloween decorations.

“Let the skeletons rise! Muahahahaha!” Seokmin said in an evil tone,

“You’re just taking out the decorations. Chill.” Soonyoung laughed at his boyfriend’s antics.

“Let’s do this.” Seokmin smiled. The couple was ecstatic for Halloween. Well, any holiday in general. Christmas, New Years, you name it. They would go all out. They got to work in adorning their living space with various Halloween decorations. Fake cobwebs in the corners, spooky tablecloths, and randomly placed fake spiders that may or may not give someone a heart attack. Soonyoung looked at the plastic skeleton and placed it near the entrance.

“Something is missing…” He wondered,

“I know!” Seokmin chimed in. He walked up to the skeleton and fixed its pose. He made it dab.

“No.”

“Yes.” Seokmin giggled,

“Fine, but he needs a name.”

“Mr Skeleton.”

“Wow, how creative of you.” Soonyoung teased him,

“Like you could come up with something else.” Seokmin bickered,

“How about Gr...eegory?” he asked, “Yeah, Gregory. We can call him Greg.”

“I’m never gonna let you name our kids.” Soonyoung childishly stuck his tongue out in defence.

The decorating continued until Seokmin heard a loud thud from behind him followed by laughter. He turned around to find a cackling Soonyoung on the floor, who was tangled in fake cobwebs. Seokmin joined the laughter at the sight of this.

“Can you stop laughing and help me please?!” The older chuckled. He tried to crawl out of the cobwebs but ended up being more tangled. He wriggled out an arm which Seokmin used to pull him up, and proceeded to help him out of the mess. “Thanks.”

“Don’t I get something in return? I mean I did save your life.” Seokmin pointed to his cheek, hinting for a kiss, Soonyoung simply patted his cheek leaving Seokmin (being his over-dramatic self as always) looking offended. "That wasn't what I meant!" he pouted. The couple eventually got back to decorating. Fitting everything they could in their one bedroom apartment until eventually, they ran out. Soonyoung and Seokmin stepped back to see how far the decorating has come. Turns out, since they have been decorating separately in each of their little spaces, they forgot to decorate a large area.

"Do we need more?" Seokmin looked at Soonyoung, who nodded in reply. "We ran out though..."

"Well then," Soonyoung said, "Let's go buy some more!" He continued joyfully, clearly excited to shop for more decorations. The two left their mess of an apartment to go to the Halloween store. 

The weather exuded 'autumn' vibes. There’s nothing quite as warm as a fall day. Nothing can compare to being surrounded by beautiful colours. There will never be a similar feeling when the chilly breeze hits, or when you hear the sounds of leaves crunching underneath your steps. Seokmin jumped into a pile of leaves who was followed by Soonyoung right after. Autumn was their favourite season, just cold enough to wear a nice sweater. They dusted off the leaves that stuck to them and continued on. As they were walking to the store, the pair passed an ice cream shop which immediately caught both their attention and they both stopped in their tracks. Even though the weather was a bit chilly, that could never stop them from getting some ice cream. The two walked into the store looking like happy children. When they walked in, they were greeted by a female staff at the counter.

"Hi, can I get a scoop of strawberry ice cream and another scoop of mint chocolate chip?" Soonyoung requested the lady.

"Sure," The lady pressed a few buttons on her computer screen, "That would be ₩5,800." Soonyoung searched his pockets for some cash, but eventually, Seokmin just handed her his card and patted Soonyoung on his head. She placed a scoop of ice cream on each cone and proceeded to hand it over to them. "Have a great day!" She said as the couple walked out with their ice cream cones in hand.

They walked back to their apartment. Nearly arriving home, one of them, that  _one_ being Soonyoung, realized what they actually went out to do.

"Halloween store!" He exclaimed. Seokmin let out a soft 'Ah' in realization. They turned around and walked back toward the store, passing the ice cream store  _again._ They enjoyed the walk to the store. Stepping on leaves that fell on the ground, and finishing each of their ice creams just as they arrived at the store.

The shop was filled with different Halloween items. More than usual since October had come. Seokmin and Soonyoung separated to save time. They each picked out a few items that caught their eye. Soonyoung was perusing the aisles when he walked past a zombie animatronic that came crawling at him and gave him quite a fright.

"AH!!" He shouted, immediately covering his mouth to not disturb anyone else in the place. "Seokmin!" He called his boyfriend to come over. Which he did. Passing the zombie animatronic and triggering it. 

"AAHH!!!" Seokmin screamed, louder than Soonyoung, who was doubled over laughing at him. "You-" Seokmin stopped mid-sentence to hit his boyfriend on the shoulder, "Suck!" He finished. After that slightly terrifying incident, they picked one up to place in front of their door. They ended up getting carried away and walking out of the store with a large bag full of spooky accoutrements. The two walked back to their apartment building with their arms linked together, looking like the cute couple they are.

When Soonyoung and Seokmin arrived back at their place, they immediately dumped out all the contents of the bag and got back to decorating, this time remembering to evenly place the decorations around the flat. It took them the rest of the day to do so since they would place one thing and then decide that it would be better if another thing was there and so on and so forth. Eventually, they finished their work. The two looked like a mess. Arms covered in tape, Halloween garlands around their necks. 

"Nice job." Soonyoung complimented his significant other,

"You too." Seokmin replied, wrapping his arms across the shorter one's shoulders, "You did a great job too, Greg" He jokingly talked to Gregory the Skeleton.

The tired pair sat down on the couch. Soonyoung wriggled towards Seokmin, laying his head on his shoulder. They admired their hard work, a whole day dedicated to decking the place out with Halloween-y stuff.


End file.
